


Good Boy

by tfw_ftw



Series: Stanford AU [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Restraint, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_ftw/pseuds/tfw_ftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is pleasantly surprised when he goes to change. Even more so when Dean sneaks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltandbyrne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for the [spnkink_meme prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/77204.html?thread=28080020):  
> Sam sucking Cas off while Dean restrains him with his strong but gentle hands, being both lovingly and darkly dominant... telling him things like not to move, to be quiet, while Sam drives Cas out of his mind with pleasure.  
> Double cookies for you if Cas is blindfolded and there's lots of focus on Dean's voice.
> 
> This was pretty much an excuse to write OT3 PWP goodness for Salt and Snapp. Not even remotely sorry. :D There will be eventual backstory for this, when I can get off my lazy ass.

_Strip. Stand in front of the bed. Cover your eyes._

Cas puts down the simply written note and looks at the blue tie in his other hand again. When Dean got the chance to slip away and set this up, Cas will never know. He could have sworn they’ve all been huddled up on the couch watching tv since dinner. However, now he thinks of it, Dean was quite obviously trying to get him to go into the room. _‘Can you get me a sweatshirt from my room? No, Sam, Cas is closer. Then have Cas get you some socks too.’_

He smirks internally, Dean can be so obvious in hindsight. Still, Cas ties the fabric over his eyes, pulling it up to see while he undresses. Moments after he turns to face away from the bed, the room now darkened, he hears the door open.

"So whe-"

Dean makes a grunting noise, something similar to the corrective sound you make while training a puppy. "Don't do anything unless I say so." Cas senses Dean walking closer, his footsteps silenced by the carpet. "You can shake and nod your head but only if I've asked you a question." Dean's breath spreads over Cas' lips. "Understand?"

Cas swallows hard, Dean’s aggressive and dominating tone soaking into his skin. He’s hard as a rock. Cas nods.

“Good boy.”

Dean’s hands start roaming Cas’ body, light fingertips moving across his chest and over his nipple. Kisses placed down his belly and on each of his hip bones. Cas’ erection softly knocks against Dean. 

Cas stifles a noise when Dean’s mouth closes around the head of his cock. Dean slowly moves down towards the base, wetness making the slide so much better. The deft fingers playing with his balls only increase the building sensation in his lower body. He lets a low moan escape.

He reaches forward to rake his fingers through Dean’s hair when his wrists are snatched behind his back. “Did I say you could move?” Dean says into his ear. 

The suction on his dick hasn’t let up. “Wait, what?”

“I don’t think I said you could make any noise either. Did I, Sam?”

There’s a wet slurp and Sam’s voice comes up from below, “I think you forgot that one. But I’m not complaining.” And Cas can hear the smirk on Sam’s face. 

“Of course _you_ aren't. You love taking him apart with your tongue and fingers. Right, Cas?” 

The words send shivers down Cas’ spine and Sam lickng him from root to tip is making him bite his lip. He nods frantically. 

Dean whispers in his ear, voice quiet enough so Sam can’t hear, “Good boy.”

Cas bites harder.

Now that the plan’s been completely revealed, Cas feels three hands touching him. Sam rubs his palms up and down Cas’ thighs when they’re not squeezing his ass, playing with his hole, or moving with Sam’s mouth. Dean pinches his nipples in turn while the other hand remains gripped tight around his wrists. 

“I wish you could see him, Cas.” Dean talks into the skin of his neck, small bites made between sentences and kisses. “Sam’s pretty pink lips stretched wide around your cock. Spit and precome dribbling down his chin.” Cas feels Dean’s hand slide down his body, an additional touch felt outside the warmth of Sam’s mouth. “Fuck, he looks good like this. Don’t you agree?” 

Cas' head falls back onto Dean’s shoulder, large breathe of air forced out of his lungs to replace the moan he suppresses.

Dean makes the corrective noise again, “I said don’t move. Head up.” So Cas straightens up. “Actually,” he whispers. “Look down at him.”

Dean knows he can’t see, but Cas tilts his head down as ordered. In his mind’s eye, Cas can see the image perfectly. Sam is still completely clothed, hair spilling over his eyes and face as he chokes down Cas’ cock. Sam glances up, making sure his audience is completely captive, smiles then sucks each ball into his mouth. 

The feeling of that image coming true, breaks Cas. “Oh, fuck.”

Dean chuckles in his ear darkly, “this is my favorite part, Cas. Seeing your hard, crunchy coating melt away to reveal the creamy filling. Feeling you tremble and shake from pleasure. Knowing that it wasn’t until you met us that you experienced how good you can really feel.” Dean sucks what will surely be a bruise into his neck. “Love you like this. You shine like the sun, like this.”

Dean’s words.

Sam’s mouth.

The unyielding pressure in his groin. 

It’s all too much. 

Cas erupts. 

His knees buckle from the orgasm, but Dean’s grip keeps him upright. A gentle hand is placed on his hip to support him against Dean’s front, probably Sam’s.

Cas is led the few steps to the bed. Exhausted, he flops down on the surface and closes his eyes. 

The tie slides smoothly against his cheek as it’s removed. Sam’s smiling face greets him as he leans down for a kiss. The warmth of Sam’s tongue and the saltiness of his own come, makes Cas moan into the kiss. 

“Look, Sammy. He still can’t follow instructions. Maybe we’ll need to go over the lesson again.” 

Cas grins, “maybe we do.”

“What a good boy.”


End file.
